Vale
Vale Zephyrine is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. In the Tundra-Centurion AU and the CenturiRealm, he is the younger brother of Everest, Jenara, and Frostine. In Shadows of Camaraderie, he is the younger brother of only Jenara and Frostine. He is a young Husky who idolizes his older sister, following her footsteps in Cheerleading and Gymnastics. He is not a member of the PAW Patrol, but is good friends with them. Appearance Normal Appearance Vale takes more after his Aunt Snowdrop in terms of appearance. He has light blue eyes like his cousins and siblings. He has a bit more white around his face, and he doesn't have dark grey "socks". Vale also has less white around his tail. He usually wears a dark blue collar, but sometimes he wears a black collar. What gets his cousins and uncle is his color... He's an extremely similar shade of grey. Anthro Appearance Vale looks exactly the same in anthro form as he does as a feral. He would wear a Colorguard outfit or a casual t-shirt and jeans. Sometimes, a sleeveless sweatshirt over it. He also wears various Colorguard or Cheerleading attires due to being a Cheerleader and a Gymnast. Usually, he wears a gold, blue, and black Colorguard outfit when wearing those outfits. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, he has a large upside-down raindrop on his chest. Bio TBD Personality Vale is an overall joyous individual. He loves to have fun and loves to goof around. When he was young, he idolized his sister Jenara, following her footsteps in Cheerleading and Gymnastics. Vale is always one to let loose and have fun, be in with friends or his family, he wants himself and those around him to be happy. With a tendency to help others in need, Vale is a very kind, polite, and generous individual. He does however beat himself up a lot. Vale doesn't like to mess up, be it with first impressions, a gymnastics maneuver, he feels he's gotta do it right the first time, and if he doesn't he's not good. Even then, he'll simply practice. With this attitude, Vale is always pushing himself to improve, even if he hurts himself in the process. In addition to that, Vale always feels like he's done something wrong... Especially when it comes to his Uncle Glacier and with the rest of his family sometimes. They look at Vale, and see Snowdrop. He hates himself for that. (WIP) Trivia Fears TBD Family - Everest (Sister) - Jenara (Sister) - Frostine (Sister) - Tundra (Cousin) - Blizzard (Cousin) - Glacier (Uncle) - Snowdrop (Aunt, Deceased) Friends - Most, if not all, of the PAW Patrol - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Lux - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina Hobbies - Cheerleading - Gymnastics - Dancing - Spending time with sisters and Tundra Miscellaneous Facts * Vale is the page on which I earned my first "Lucky Edit!" October 9th, 2016, the 378,000th edit! * Vale was dressed up multiple times by Jenara, Frostine, and Everest in a cheerleading skirt, meant for girls, when he was younger. Thanks to Frostine's skills as a photographer, there's photographic evidence of this... * Despite being surrounded by female cheerleaders, Tundra, and his sisters throughout most of the day, Vale's actually terrified to ask out anyone, or even talk to another girl. * Sometimes he is mistaken for a girl when in cheerleader or gymnastic uniform, despite having a male physique and a different uniform when cheerleading. * Vale also likes to skateboard, often using it as his method of transportation. * In terms of his skateboarding, he does like to show off a bit with advanced tricks, mixing his gymnastics with skateboarding. * He has a crush on a Rockette and fellow high school student, Katira Seabrooke. She is a Corgi. * Once he starts dating Katira, he often gives her gifts of flowers and candy, and even jewelry on occasion. Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Short Stories - An Overprotective Husky Short Stories by Others None Gallery Tundra-Centurion AU Vale.jpg|Tundra-Centurion AU Vale Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Relatives Category:Relative to Everest Category:Everest's Family